


Happiness, Finally:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found happiness after coming back from Montana, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happiness, Finally:

*Summary: Steve found happiness after coming back from Montana, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling great, & happy that his life is in order. The Hunky Brunette was also glad that he had such a great support system. Also, He had the love of his life, He feels very lucky at the moment.

 

He never thought that he would find love again, til he met Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, He found that his life was perfect. The Blond was always there for him, Now he will return the favor. The Former Seal relaxed, til he heard Danny coming out towards them.

 

“Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, Danny asked, as he came over to him. “I found happiness, Finally”, Steve smiled, & the Five-O Commander said, as he kissed him. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Danny said this to him, as a response.

 

“I found my happiness too, I found it with you”. They shared a kiss, & then, Steve said, “I love you so much”, “Love you too, & they enjoyed their time together, as they looked at the scenery in front of them, & just relaxed.

 

The End.


End file.
